


Ginny's Choice

by ap_aelfwine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_aelfwine/pseuds/ap_aelfwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Weasley can't face her daughter's choice, and visits Grimmauld Place to drag her back to the Burrow. Ginny has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny's Choice

So, not much is happening with writing for me right now, but I finally managed to make this 1500 word drabblish thing fall together. It's all dialogue--I should probably go back and put description and suchlike in, but I was curious to see if I could do it at all. I was particularly curious to see if I could make it clear which character said what without putting in any tags. I hope I've managed that--I feel as if I have, but obviously I know who's talking already. :-)

So, as always:

The characters and situations of the Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling. They may not be used or reproduced commercially without permission. The use of these characters and situations is not to be construed as challenge to said copyright. They are merely borrowed for this work of non-commercial fanfiction, from which the author derives no financial benefit.  
  
#

"Come away, Ginevra."

"No, Mum. I'm sorry you can't tolerate us being together, but I love Harry, and Hermione, and Luna. I'm staying."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are still underaged, and you will come away right now. I'm sorry that Mr. Potter has turned out to be a pervert who's unable settle for one woman, but there are plenty of nice young Wizards out there. What about that lovely Mr. Longbottom?"

"'Unable to settle'? Mrs. Weasley, have you any notion how long it took us to persuade Harry that we wanted to share? Hermione made these lovely charts and graphs, and Ginevra proposed locking us all four together in a room for a week without any clothes, and I was thinking myself that we'd have to use one of my Auntie Agatha's inventions to drive away all the Wrackspurts that were clustering round our Harry, and those are always a little chancy, but in the end it was enough for dear Fleur to sit us all down and help us talk it through..."  
  
"And aside from the fact that I'm not in love with him, Mum, Neville's very happy with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. If they're not already betrothed, I expect they will be before the summer's past."

"Fleur? I should have known that girl was trouble...”

"That girl happens to be your son's wife, Mrs. Weasley, and a very dear friend of all of ours. She's done more to help me understand the Wizarding World, and all the different species and cultures of people who live within it, than all the books in the Hogwarts Library, and all the professors besides, have ever done."

"Poor Bill. The shame... And to think I opened up my home to her! Well, she must have a mental problem. Perhaps there's a potion that would help her, that's the ticket."

"Bill was the one who suggested we should talk with her, Mum."

"Nonsense, Ginevra. If your brother actually said such a thing, he surely meant only that Fleur might be able to help Mister Potter get sense and see that he should pick one girl and stick with her. I'm sure he thought he was helping you to get the boy you thought you loved."

"Whom I know I love, and the girls whom I love as well, Mum. As for Bill, he says he can almost see what Fleur sees between us, himself."

"Nonsense, Ginevra. Well-bred, well-raised young witches don't fall in love with girls. Especially not two of them. And most especially not two girls whom a badly damaged boy has convinced to live as his concubines... or was it Miss Granger or Miss Lovegood who started this whole ugly mess?"

"I was probably the first one to think of it, Mum. I knew I loved Harry, from the first time I ever saw him, but as soon as I saw him with Hermione I knew I could never hurt them by trying to take him away from her. And then she started helping Luna and me with our lessons, and I realised I felt just the same about her as I felt about Harry, and that I'd always loved Luna, and--"

"Stop, Ginevra, I can't bear to hear another word. It's clear to me now that the Healers failed you after that awful thing in your First Year. Can't you see this isn't really you, my dear?"

"Please, Mum. I want you in my life, but if you must force me to make a choice, you'll not like the one I make."

"Nonsense, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Whilst you live under my roof, you'll follow my rules."

"Then I'll have to live under another roof, won't I?"

"You've a place with me, Ginny. With us. Always."

"I used to think of you as almost another son, Harry James Potter. I don't want to haul you into court, but if you insist on luring my underaged daughter into this ghastly house that Sirius Black left you and keeping her here against the wishes of her family, I will. I only wish I could help you and Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood to realise that you're only hurting yourselves."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I used to almost think of you as another mother. For Merlin's sake, I still do. Please, don't break your daughter's heart..."

"It's no use, Harry. Please, use the Life Debt."

"Are you sure, Ginny?"

"Yes. I know what it will mean. And it's worth it. Life without you and Hermione and Luna isn't worth living. If the rest of the world thinks I'm your chattel, so be it. You'll treat me just the same, I know you will."

"But..."

"Do it, Harry. I'm no longer the silly girl who thought House Elves should be free, and damn their own opinions on the matter. Our Ginny's asked you, and that's good enough for me."

“And of course it's more than enough to settle it for me. Please, Harry, do it, so we can keep our lovely Ginevra.”

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you acknowledge the Life Debt between us?”

“I do, Harry James Potter.”

“Do you ask, of your own free will, to bind yourself to me, with all the powers and skills at your command, without limits or reservations?”

“I do.”

“Stop!”

“Mrs. Weasley, I'm grateful to you for your kindness to my Harry, and I'll always love you for being my Ginny's mother, but if you reach for your wand I will drop you where you stand.”

“ _Accio_ Molly Weasley's wand. There's that's done it, no chance of unpleasant accidents now. Don't worry, I'll give it back when you leave. I like my own wand far too much. It was my mother's, did you know that? She always was very fond of Ginevra, and I'm sure she's sad that you can't see how much we all love each other, but I'm certain she'll forgive you when you cross over to the Other Side.”

“I, Harry James Potter, do acknowledge the Life Debt between myself and Ginevra Molly Weasley, and in satisfaction of that Debt I take her to me, with all the powers and skills at her command, to be my bondservant and that of my wives-to-be, Hermione Jean Granger and Luna Mairéad Lovegood.”

“I Ginevra Molly Weasley, do bind myself to you, Harry James Potter, and through you to your wives-to-be, Hermione Jean Granger and Luna Mairéad Lovegood, without limit, reservation, or condition, with all the powers and skills at my command.”

"And I--"

"We."

"We swear to be true to you, our Ginevra, and to treat you always as a member of our family and an equal partner in our relationship, whatever your legal status."

"Very well, Ginevra No-name. You've made your choice."

"That's your husband's decision, Mrs. Weasley, and not your own."

"In any event, I'm Harry, Hermione, and Luna's Ginny. That's all the name I want or need."

"Dobby, would you be so good as to help Mrs. Weasley outside, before she does something rash? Thank you."

"Oh, dear. I forgot to give her back her wand, didn't I? How silly of me. I suppose we'll have to send it by owl, won't we? Unless Dobby would care to deal with it?"

"If Harry Potter Sir and his Missies Herminey, Looney, and Ginevery would like Dobby to be returning Mean Wheezy Lady What Made Missy Ginevery Cry her wand, Dobby wills be doing so. But Dobby may be tempted to do somethings not so very nice to Mean Wheezy Lady if he be seeing her anytimes this week or fortnight..."

"It's all right, Dobby. Thanks. But she's... she's still my Mum."

"Dobby is understanding, Missy Ginevery. Dobby wills not be hurting her, unless she bes trying to be hurting Dobby's family."

"I think the best strategy might be for us to owl her wand to Mr. Weasley. That way, if she decides to take out her anger on Hedwig... I'm sorry, Ginny, she's still your mother, I know."

"Don't be, Hermione. She's got a terrible temper, I know that as well as anyone. And I think you're right. Dad's the best one to give it back to her."

"Luna, what do you think?"

"I think that tea and scones are lovely, that the Smurfs are probably fictional, or at least extinct, and that unicorns will seek the pure of heart no matter what they might have done in bed with whom. Oh, you mean about Mrs. Weasley's wand? I think Hermione's plan is a good one, and much nicer than the one I had to bake it into the middle of a loaf of nettle-kumquat-pumpernickel bread that wouldn't release it until more than half was eaten."

"And I think that any plan my loves agree on has got to be the right one. But for now, I think that there are more important things to worry about. Such as tea. Would you like it now, Ginny? Or something else?"

“Could we wait for a little while, please? Right now what I'd really like is a hug.”

“Of course.”

**Here endeþ ðe ficlet.**


End file.
